


What If I Fall?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Tumblr: starkerfestivals, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Starkerfestivals square: wall sex
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	What If I Fall?

Peter whimpers, shaking his head and holding on for dear life. “I can’t do it Tony! It’s too scary! What if I get too distracted and my sticky doesn’t work?”

Tony snorts at the language choice, but smiles up at Peter. “Honey, if you fall, you will literally fall two feet maximum.”

“It’ll hurt if I fall on my ass!” He cries out; or more, whines like a little bitch baby.

Tony fixes him with a look. “You were on the outside of a plane that literally fell out of the sky and crashed into the beach; but you’re scared of falling on your ass a few feet off the ground?”

Peter whimpers and blushes, turning back to the wall. “Rude,” he mumbles, but he isn’t getting down. Which is a good sign.

“Baby, I’ll be holding you up too. I won’t let you fall. You know I take care of you, right?”

Peter looks down at Tony, worrying his bottom lip. “Y-yeah... you always do a real good job of that...”

Tony beams. “Then good! You can trust me. And, you have your safe word. You’re going to be okay honey.”

Peter whines but nods, pouting as he turns back to the wall. He crawls up a bit more and gasps as he holds onto the wall with nothing but the pads of his fingers and toes.

Tony hums happily, reaching up to smack Peter’s plump ass, just to tease him. (And okay, maybe to watch it jiggle. Sue him.)

Peter makes an indignant sound, pouring down at Tony. “That was rude!” He scolds half-heartedly.

Tony coos and kisses the hand print softly, apologizing. “I’m sorry honey, couldn’t resist. Are you ready now?”

Peter nods, biting his lip and looking over his shoulder. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Tony purrs, grabbing two handfuls of those wonderous cheeks, and pulling them apart so he can look at his real target: that beautiful pink hole, just begging to be taken.

Peter blushes and turns his face to the ceiling, legs already shaking. “Tony, fuck, just get on with it already would you?”

Tony rolls his eyes and nods to himself once before diving in. He licks wide-tongued stripes over Peter’s hole for a bit, relishing in the startled moans he gets for his efforts. Of course, that isn’t all Tony wants to do. He sucks on the rim, tongue fucks Peter, nibbles and bites and licks his hole as Peter cries and curses above him, hanging onto the wall for dear life.

“Tony! Tony, oh my god, please, more!”

Tony smirks and sticks his tongue as deep as possible, wiggling it around and pursing his lips on his hole and moaning.

Peter didn’t stand a chance.

He screams as he cums, fingers digging into the wall and hips pushing back into Tony’s mouth.

Tony beams up at him, biting Peter’s hip softly. “See? Wasn’t that awesome?”

Peter blushes and climbs back down, leaning into Tony heavily. “Oh my _god_.”

Tony laughs and kisses his forehead. “Okay, lets give you a second to get your legs back, yeah?”

Peter giggles and nods, eyes fluttering shut. “Imma need more than a few seconds...”


End file.
